


To The Edge

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: "A fic where Gendrya is arguing and Arya screams to Gendry leave the house with all that is important to him and he just picks her up and go straight through the door."





	To The Edge

Arya sat at the kitchen counter, twirling a pen between her thumb, index and middle finger. She stared down at the bill, which had “FINAL NOTICE” stamped on it in big, bold, red lettering. She rotated the pen in a circle between her fingers, then tapped it on the counter-top. Next to her was a writing pad, where she had listed the dates of the previous late paid bills. Her sister would probably tell her she was overreacting, but Arya didn’t care. It wasn’t hard to pay a god damn bill on time.

She heard the key turn in the front door, and when she heard the hinges creak as it swung open, Arya raised her eyes to the entry to the kitchen. Gendry appeared through the doorway not long after, with his trademark dopey grin plastered on his face.

“Whoa, hey there grumpy pants,” he said in a warm yet teasing voice. “Why the long face?”

Arya relaxed her frown until she knew she had her best blank expression on. Then she used her pen to point to the stool she had placed on the opposite side of the counter.

“Sit,” she said firmly.

“I’d rather stand,” Gendry replied.

He leaned against the kitchen counter and placed his right hand on the counter-top in order to balance himself.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Arya turned the bill around to face him and slid it toward him. She watched him read it, then looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well?” she asked.

“I must have forgotten,” Gendry said. “It’s fine, I’ll just pay it now and apologise for it being late.”

“Gendry, this is the fourth late bill in a year,” Arya pointed out. “You’re lucky they didn’t just disconnect our power.”

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Gendry said, nonplussed. “As long as it gets paid.”

“No big deal?” Arya repeated.

Her voice raised a little as her irritation sprung to the surface.

“Gendry, we have a responsibility to pay our bills on time. We can’t just go ‘Oh, I’ll pay it whenever I feel like it.’ I told you after the last one to make sure you paid bills on time.”

“Arya, would you relax?” Gendry asked.

“I wasn’t done,” she snapped. “Gendry, this is serious.”

“Okay, alright, just chill out babe,” he said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Arya was having none of it. She stood up and kicked back the stool in frustration. If she was taller, it would have been a bit more intimidating.

“Do not call me babe,” she snapped.

“As you wish m’lady,” Gendry replied.

“Do not call me m’ lady!” Arya roared. “I want you to take this fucking seriously! Otherwise, you can fuck off and take everything important to you with you!”

Gendry looked wounded at her statement. He stood there, looking at her with his head tilted to the right.

“You don’t mean that,” he murmured.

“You know what?! I do,” Arya insisted. “Get out. Get whatever you need and fuck off Gendry.”

“Arya, I…” Gendry began to say.

“Get out!” she shrieked. 

“I-” he tried to say.

“Take whatever is important to you and get out!” Arya yelled.

Gendry stared at her. He was in shock at how quickly she had blown up over something so small. Arya was under a lot of stress and hadn’t been in a great place, but the voice in the back of her head was telling her she may regret blowing up over this.

“Fine, fine,” Gendry murmured.

He walked around in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I only need one thing,” he said softly.

“Good. Go get it,” Arya snapped.

Gendry exhaled slowly through his nose and was looking at her weirdly. Before Arya knew what was happening, she had been hoisted over Gendry’s shoulder and was being carried out of the kitchen toward the front door. Her first response was to flail wildly, hitting his back and kicking his chest as he carried her.

“What are you doing?!” she yelled. “Put me down! Gendry, I swear to all the gods, fucking put me down!”

“Can’t,” Gendry snapped back. He opened the front door and stepped through it, then pulled it shut behind him. He walked down the steps toward his car, all the while carrying Arya on his shoulders. Once they were at the car, Gendry stopped and slacked his grip, which allowed Arya to wiggle free and drop down to her feet. She brushed herself off, then turned around to confront him.

“What the fuck was that?” she demanded.

“I said I only needed one thing,” Gendry said softly.

“Oh yeah? And what was that?” she snapped.

“You,” he responded.

Arya’s mouth hung open. She stared up into those blue eyes, which were filled with hurt and also understanding. She clenched her hands into fists, counted to three, then let go slowly. Her shoulders dropped as the realisation of how she had overreacted sunk in.

“You’re a terrible romantic,” she muttered.

Gendry went down onto his knees, which always made Arya feel all kinds of stupid in love, and cupped her face with his hands.

“Feel better after yelling?” he asked.

“A little,” Arya grumbled. “You’re silly.”

“And you’re the only thing I need in this world,” Gendry responded.

Arya rolled her eyes at him.

“What about oxygen?” she teased in response.

Gendry stopped her stream of smart replies with a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and wove her fingers into his slowly growing hair and pressed her forehead against his. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until she pulled back and blinked back the tears that had sprung into her eyes.

“I’m sorry for being an ass,” she whispered.

“It’s fine,” Gendry replied. “I get it. Sometimes you just need to yell at someone, or hit stuff, or cry. Or all three.”

Arya smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand.

“I’ve probably left some wicked bruises,” she muttered.

“You’ve bruised me worse,” Gendry responded with a chuckle.

Arya shrugged her shoulders at his comment.

“You knew what you were getting into when you said you could beat me in an arm wrestle,” she quipped.

“Arm wrestles usually don’t turn into wrestling smack-downs,” Gendry pointed out.

“Maybe they should,” Arya said with a laugh. “We’re patenting that idea.”

Gendry grinned and patted his pockets. A worried look crossed his face and he kept patting them.

“Shit,” he hissed.

“Did you…” Arya said.

Gendry looked up at her, with his face apologetic. Arya barked a laugh and shook her head.

“Well, at least you took the one thing you needed before you locked us out,” she teased.

“What about you?” Gendry asked. “Would you have taken me if I told you to take all you needed?”

“I would have taken a set of house keys first,” Arya teased.

Gendry rolled his eyes at her teasing. Arya snickered and brushed her thumb over his cheekbone and let out a contented sigh.

“You know I would have,” she murmured. “You’re the only one who can put up with my crap.”

“I guess we’re just meant to be,” Gendry said with a shrug.

Arya giggled and leaned in for another kiss. She bumped her forehead against Gendry’s and brushed her nose up against his.

“I guess so,” she whispered. “But if you forget another bill I’m going to forget to wear underwear around the house. And there’ll be no touching until its paid.”

“Oh, you’re horrible,” Gendry growled.

Arya snickered and kissed him softly. She sighed happily when she felt his hands crawl up her back, and then broke the kiss off.

“I know, but you love me,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr generates some great stuff sometimes :p


End file.
